0-G Love
is a song first featured in Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Occurrences Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Episode 17, Phantasm **Within Hikaru's dream, after he declares to an imaginary Minmay that he'll stop being a soldier. *Episode 18, Pineapple Salad **From the radio in Hikaru's hospital room. **Instrumental from the Bamboo House disco when Loli Dosel claims to the Macross Operators that he and his friends work there. *Episode 20, Paradise Lost **From the radio when Hikaru tries to write a letter to Kenichi and Yoshimi Kakizaki explaining the death of their son, Hayao Kakizaki. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Added on Lyrics TV Size Romaji = 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love Kare to gakkou no kaerimichi Itsumo no kado no wakaremichi Hito ga inai no misumashite Yokoku mo nashi ni KISU sareta Atashi ichiou okottafuri Dakedo dakedo dakedo Atama FURAFURA kokoro FUWAFUWA 0-G Love 0-G Love 4-3-2-1 0-G Love Karada ga kaze ni notte tonde yuku |-| Kanji = 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 彼と学校の帰り道 いつもの角の別れ道 人がいないのみすまして 予\告もなしにキスされた 私一応おこったふり だけど　だけど　だけど 頭フラフラ心フワフワ 0-G Love 0-G Love 4-3-2-1 0-G Love 体が風に乗ってとんでゆく |-| English = 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love When I walked back with him from school in the usual corner where our roads parts, making sure there was nobody, he kissed me with no warning. For the moment, I pretended being angry but, but, but my head went dizzy, my heart went floating 0-G Love 0-G Love 4-3-2-1 0-G Love My body rides in the wind and goes flying Complete Version Romaji= 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love Kare to gakkou no kaerimichi Itsumo no kado no wakaremichi Hito ga inai no misumashite Yokoku mo nashi ni KISU sareta Atashi ichiou okottafuri Dakedo dakedo dakedo Atama FURAFURA kokoro FUWAFUWA 0-G Love 0-G Love 4-3-2-1 0-G Love Karada ga kaze ni notte tonde yuku 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love TESUTO no mae no yoru nano ni Tokui na eigo no hazu nano ni Tango ga katte ni odoridashi LO to VE KISU wo suru FURIIFOORU no massai chuu Dakara dakara dakara Atama FURAFURA kokoro FUWAFUWA 0-G Love 0-G Love 4-3-2-1 0-G Love Kokoro ga chuu ni matte utatteru 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 4-3-2-1 0-G Love |-| Kanji= 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 彼と学校の帰り道 いつもの角の別れ道 人がいないのみすまして 予\告もなしにキスされた 私一応おこったふり だけど　だけど　だけど 頭フラフラ心フワフワ 0-G Love 0-G Love 4-3-2-1 0-G Love 体が風に乗ってとんでゆく 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love テストの前の 夜なのに とくいな英語の はずなのに 単語が勝手に 踊りだし LOとVE キスをする フリーフォールの 真っ最中 だから だから だから 頭フラフラ 心フワフワ 0-G Love 0-G Love 4-3-2-1 0-G Love 心が宙に舞って 歌ってる 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 0-G Love 4-3-2-1 0-G Love |-| English= Video Disambiguation Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Songs Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Insert Songs Category:Lynn Minmay